yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Raviel, Lord of Phantasms
ラビエル |jpname = 幻魔皇ラビエル |jphira = げんまおうラビエル |chname = 幻魔皇拉威爾 |phon = Genmaō Rabieru |trans = Phantom Demon Emperor Raviel |image = Raviel,LordofPhantasmsLC02-EN-UR-LE.jpg |attribute = Dark |type = Fiend |type2 = Effect |atk = 4000 |def = 4000 |level = 10 |lore = Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 3 Fiend-Type monsters, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Each time your opponent Normal Summons a monster(s): Special Summon 1 "Phantasm Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 1000/DEF 1000) for each monster Summoned. These Tokens cannot declare an attack. Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 monster, this card gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the Tributed monster, until the End Phase. |ptlore = Esta carta não pode ser invocada normalmente ou set. Esta carta não pode ser invocada especialmente exceto sacrificando 3 monstros tipo Demonio no seu campo. Toda vez que o seu oponente invocar normalmente um monstro, invoque especialmente um "Fantasma Token"(Tipo Demonio/Dark/Nivel 1/ATK 1000/DEF 1000) em seu campo. Este token não pode declarar um ataque. Uma vez por turno, sacrifique um monstro de seu campo para aumentar o ATK desta carta pela quantidade do ATK original do monstro sacrificado, até a End Phase. |splore = Esta carta no puede ser Invocada mediante una Invocación Normal o Colocada. Esta carta no puede ser Invocada mediante una Invocación Especial excepto Sacrificando 3 mounstros de Tipo Demonio en tu Campo. Cada vez que tu adversacio Invoca un mounstro mediante una Invocación Normal, Invoca mediante una Invocación Especial 1 "Ficha de Fantasma" (Tipo Demonio/OSCURIDAD/Nivel 1/ATK 1000/DEF 1000) a tu Campo. Esta ficha no puede declarar ataques. Una vez por turno, Sacrifica 1 mounstro de tu Campo para incrementar el ATK de esta carta en una cantidad igual al ATK original del mounstro Sacrificado hasta la End Phase de este Turno. |animelore = This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 3 monsters. Each time your opponent Summons a monster(s), Special Summon 1 "Phantasm Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 1000/DEF 1000) for each monster summoned. This token cannot declare an attack. Once per turn, by Tributing monster(s), this card gains ATK equal to the monsters' combined original ATK, until the End Phase. |effect = Summon, Trigger, Ignition |number = 69890967 |archetype1 = Sacred Beasts |fusionmaterial1 = Armityle the Chaos Phantom |misc2 = Cover Cards |summon1 = Cannot Normal Summon |summon2 = Cannot Set |summon3 = Nomi |summon4 = Special Summons itself |summon5 = Special Summons Tokens |summon6 = Special Summons from your hand |summon7 = Special Summons itself from your hand |support1 = Fiend |stats1 = This card gains ATK |action1 = Tributes for cost |misc1 = Limited activations |en_sets = 2006 Collectors Tins (CT03-EN003 - ScR) Shadow of Infinity (SOI-EN003 - UR/UtR) Legendary Collection 2: The Duel Academy Years (LC02-EN003 - UR) |na_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 4 (DR04-EN123 - UR) |fr_sets = Boîtes à Collectionner 2006 (CT03-FR003 - ScR) Shadow of Infinity (SOI-FR003 - UR/UtR) |de_sets = Sammel-Tins 2006 (CT03-DE003 - ScR) Shadow of Infinity (SOI-DE003 - UR/UtR) Legendary Collection 2: The Duel Academy Years (LC02-DE003 - UR) |it_sets = Tin da Collezione 2006 (CT03-IT003 - ScR) Shadow of Infinity (SOI-IT003 - UR/UtR) Collezione Leggendaria 2: Gli anni dell'Accademia dei Duellanti (LC02-IT003 - UR) |sp_sets = Shadow of Infinity (SOI-SP003 - UR/UtR) |jp_sets = Expert Edition Volume.4 (EE04-JP123 - UR) Master Collection Volume 2 Promos (MC2-JP003 - ScR) Shadow of Infinity (SOI-JP003 - UR/UtR) |ae_sets = Shadow of Infinity (SOI-AE003 - UR/UtR) |kr_sets = Shadow of Infinity (SOI-KR003 - UR/UtR) |wc6_sets = Shadow of Infinity (Ultra Rare) Fiend Collection B (Ultra Rare) Special Summon Collection C (Secret Rare) All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) |ygo_sets = Pack 39 |anime_gx = 029, 038, 046, 048, 049, 062, 065, 105, 127, 129, 130, 149, 154, 155, 158, 159, 177 }}